


Sugar and spice

by SarcasticBrony



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticBrony/pseuds/SarcasticBrony
Summary: Things can get complicated quickly. For Anon, this is just something he deals with on a day to day. Ever since he started to work for Bonbon their working relationship is strained, to put it lightly. With one push, Anon will start questioning if what he's doing is the right thing and perhaps he was indeed the bad guy the entire time.





	1. working hours

**Author's Note:**

> Anon lets out a tired yawn as he walks through the streets of Ponyville. Honestly, it’s _way_ too early to be awake, for any creature, but Anon looks around at these ponies walking about with happy smiles like it’s normal! He really has no idea how they do it. The only saving grace for him is that it’ll be Friday soon. With another long yawn, Anon keeps a steady pace as he trudges over to the candy store.

He swings the door open as it hits the iconic bell hanging above, the ring letting everyone know that a potential customer has arrived. Anon spots his boss walking into the main room with a smile, until she notices it’s him, then it becomes a scowl.

“You’re late.” She says with irritation.

Anon flips her off. “I’m on time, Bonbon.” 

“You’re lucky I don't throw your lazy flank out on the curb.” She responds with her usual hostility.

“Yeah, wouldn't it be a shame that _you_ were to go out of business because _I_ wasn't here to stop you from eating our entire stock!” He comes back with just as much heat.

Bonbon’s face goes red. “Just hurry up and get your lanky monkey flank back here!”

“Whatever you say, Heifer.” Anon mutters to himself.

She ignores him as he follows her to the backroom. Ever since Anon came to Equestria, Bonbon has been his mortal enemy. Let’s face the facts, Anon _was_ having sex with Bonbon’s girlfriend Lyra. As soon as Lyra spotted Anon, she had been like a lost puppy wanting a bone from her master. He wasn't really sure what she was doing for the longest time. Till she pretty much got fed up and asked: “wanna fuck?”.

By the time it had gotten to that point, Anon was horny as hell and took her up on the offer. What he didn't know at the time though was that she was in a committed relationship. What was worse is that he found this out while in bed with her, when Bonbon came in and caught the both of them in the act. Being balls deep in some other woman's partner is probably not the greatest way to meet another pony.

So it was understandable when Bonbon jumped onto Anon and tried plumbing him to death. Though, what she managed to do in reality is drop her fat ass onto his chest and damn near suffocated him. Lyra luckily was able to pry the crazy mare off Anon long enough to give him time to get the hell out of Dodge. Running down the streets of Ponyville while trying to get dressed definitely made rumors fly around.

So it was after this that Bonbon broke up with Lyra. Lyra didn't care in the least because all that meant to her was that she would be with Anon. Yeah, not exactly. Anon was interested in her, but sadly she had to leave to Canterlot for some music thing. To make things worse, she’s a traveling musician. Meaning she would be gone for long periods of time. 

It has been several months since Anon last saw her. In a place where the fastest mode of transportation is a train, he kinda found out the hard way that humans were on top when it came to getting somewhere fast. After things cooled down a bit, Bonbon heard around town that Anon had a talent for making candy. He just made if for a few ponies here and there and that was that.

He wasn't expecting to get a visit from this mare asking if he wanted a job. He needed the bits, and she was willing to pay. The both of them have been keeping a professional relationship... More or less. There are still times like this when they’re at each other's throat. If anything, it makes Anon feel better to yell at someone and he thinks Bonbon enjoys it too. Even if she would never admit it.

“Hey, Monkey!” Anon snaps back to reality to see Bonbon waving a banana in his face. “Enough day dreaming. You do your work, you get the banana. Now hurry up!”

“Fucking bitch.” He mutters under his breath as he heads to his station.

Making candy is actually not as hard as people would think. You just boil some stuff, add some food coloring, then some sugar and pour the stuff into molds. Bonbon is in charge of all the ingredient mixing while Anon is stuck doing the cooking. Sometimes she would let him do the mixing, but that was rare. She always keeps her stuff secret and thinks Anon would sell her out if given the chance. She wouldn't be wrong either.

Anon’s thought is broken as Bonbon places a bowl next to him. He tosses it into the mix and gets to cooking. 

“So, how’s your life been?” Anon asks out of boredom.

“The usual. Woke up to an empty bed, have to see the monkey responsible for it and then will have to take my daughter to school.”

“Your fat ass should probably jog to the school house. Lose some of that chub and maybe you might look attractive.” He says nonchalantly.

Anon can hear her grinding her teeth behind him.

“That’s big talk coming from some ape that managed to snag the local freak!”

She got him there. Lyra is considered weird and that’s saying something if _this_ town actually labels a pony as being weird... Hell, they don't even think Anon is all that weird, so again, it’s saying a lot. 

“True.” He says not caring. “Might want to add that this “freak” was your girlfriend till she rode my dick.” He shoots back.

Anon can see the pot is doing well so he turns to face Bonbon. Her nostrils are flared and her eyes are burning with the flames of a thousand tortured souls. Basically, she’s mad.

“Shut the fuck up and get back to work.” She says hotly.

“Aye, aye, Captain Lardass!” Anon gives a mock salute as she scoffs aloud.

Anon and Bonbon keep working until the sound of someone entering the kitchen comes to Anon’s ear. He looks over to the door and sees, at least, one friendly face. 

“Hey, Twist!” Anon says happily.

She smiles at him with her goofy looking braced teeth. She walks over and tries to look into the pot of what he’s making but is too small to reach it.

“What are you making, it smells delicious!” She says with her adorable lisp.

Honestly, this filly is awesome. She is like a box of kittens. Her lisp is ultra cute and she is always happy to see Anon. It’s definitely a plus, considering her mother hates him.

“You know, the usual.” He says.

“Are you ready to go to school, Twist?” Bonbon asks in her nice voice.

Bonbon admits, whether she likes it or not, that Anon gets along well with her kid, and therefore doesn't go bitch mode on him when she is around. He doesn't think Twist even cared when Lyra left. Seeing as Anon suddenly started to show up around the shop more. So she likes to be in his company as much as possible. 

“I was hoping you could take me.” Twist says looking at Anon.

He looks at Bonbon confused as she looks at him then to Twist.

“Are you sure, Honey?” Bonbon asks nicely, but Anon can tell she doesn't like that idea.

“Please?” Twist pleads with her puppy eyes.

Bonbon rolls her eyes. “Fine. Get ready.”

Twist gives her a quick hug as she speeds off to her room. Anon looks over to see Bonbon looking at him with a very stern, motherly look. She walks up to him and pokes his chest.

“You listen here, Monkey. You take my girl to school and you get your flank back here pronto. I hear she gets hurt and we’re going to have a problem.”

Anon slaps her hoof off of him.

“Fuck off, Bonbon. You know I wouldn't let her get hurt.” He says genuinely offended.

For the first time in a long time, he sees Bonbon visibly relax.

“Yeah, I know.” She lets out a long sigh. She then locks eyes with him, the usual fire back. “Keep it that way and I won't need to worry about where I’m going to bury your body.”

Anon scoffs at that. “My plan for killing you is to tell everyone you ran out of milk.” She looks at him confused. ”On my world, we shoot cows that stop producing milk.”

Her teeth are back to grinding.

“Get out of my sight before I teach you to dance.” She shoots back.

Anon rolls his eyes as he walks out of the kitchen. Just in time too, seeing as Twist is now descending the stairs.

“Ready, kiddo?” He asks.

She smiles at him with a nod. Anon nods his head to the door for her to lead. She does so without a single word being said.

* * *

It was a bit of a walk, but they finally make it. There’s not much that can be said about this schoolhouse, just a place for fillies and colts to learn. Speaking of fillies and colts, Anon can see a few of them are running around the playground. He can't see Cheerilee anywhere, so he’s assuming she is getting the class setup. Anon takes a knee and pats Twist on the head.

“Alright, Kid. See you later.” 

She looks up at him with a smaller smile. Anon’s not too sure why, but he's got the feeling that something is off about her. Twist’s gaze is at the tips of her hooves as she shifts uncomfortably. When she looks back up at Anon, he can see she is holding herself from saying something.

“Are you alright, Twist?” Anon asks concerned.

“Do you hate my mom?” She asks hesitantly.

Well, that is definitely an unexpected question.

“What gives you that idea?” He asks cautiously.

“Well, I hear you two arguing a lot and most of it doesn't sound very nice.” Anon bites the inside of his cheek some. “I-I like you and I love mom, but, I don't like when you two are fighting.” Her eyes start to well up some.

“Hey now.” Anon quickly pulls her into a hug. “I’m sorry you had to hear that, Twist.”

She nuzzles into his chest as he holds her. Anon can feel a small damp spot building.

“I-Is it because you took Lyra away?” She asks.

Anon’s heart falls even more at hearing this. 

“...I don't know”

“Can you and mom ever be friends?” She looks up at him with tearful eyes.

Anon chews the inside of his cheek some more.

“I’ll try, Twist... For you, alright?”

That seems to cheer her up as she adjusts her glasses some.

“Alright.” 

Anon notices the kids are slowly entering the class.

“You should get going, don't want to be late.”

She gives him a nod as she quickly runs off to join her class. Anon can only stand there in a state of shock. He’s not too sure how to react to what just happened.

* * *

“What took you so long?” Anon hears Bonbon ask.

Anon walks past her and enters into the kitchen. He returns to the pot he had left to boil and sees that everything is caramelizing well. Anon heads over to the cabinet and gets the pre-made molds for the suckers this batch is going to make. He doesn’t even turn to acknowledge Bonbon as she enters the kitchen. The both of them work in silence and get the first batch ready to be cooled.

“Hey,” Anon hears Bonbon speak in a softer tone, one he rarely hears. “You don't seem too hot, I can't have you lazing about or getting sick. Are you feeling well?”

Anon lets out a long sigh. The entire walk back to the bakery didn't help settle his mind on what happened with Twist. It wasn't like she told him to kiss her mom, but the entire thing left him feeling dazed and confused. 

“I’m good, Bonbon.” He replies. “Just feeling out of sorts.”

“Alright. Finish this batch and then ready the next pot for boil.”

He nods. “Sure.”

* * *

It was another long and hard day for Anon. Everything was cooked and ready to be served for when school was let out. The two of them usually make the treats early and prepare for the rush of kids that come around for something sweet. While sugar cube corner got most of their business spread between adults and kids. It was well known that Bonbon’s shop held the market when it came to kids sells. Kids do like their candy after all.

“Good work today.” Anon hears Bonbon say with hesitation. “You should probably get some rest. You look like you have a lot on your mind.”

Anon rubs his face some. She’s right. He feels like he ran a marathon or two and now he just wants to go home and rest.

“Thanks, Bonny.”

Anon feels himself take in a sharp gasp of air. He did _not_ just say that. He doesn’t even know where it came from. Anon turns back to see Bonbon’s eyes are as wide as saucers, a total look of disbelief on her face.

“I-uh..” Anon isn't really sure how to respond to that.

Bonbon looks away with a blush and a scowl. “J-Just get some rest.” She says before walking back to the kitchen.

Nothing more needs to be said as Anon beats a hasty retreat. He definitely didn't want to stick around for that awkwardness.

* * *

“Bonny?!” Anon berates himself as he walks down the street. “What the hell made you call her that?! Just because Twist asks you to try and be friends, doesn't mean you should be getting so chummy. Bonbon probably thinks you busted your head open on the walk back!”

He wouldn't blame her either. This is rather confusing to him as well. Anon can only think it is because of Twist, he really likes that kid and she’s right. He shouldn't be so mean to her mother. All things considered, Anon is in the wrong and Bonbon is the victim in this entire beef between them.

He lets out a long groan. “This is going to be harder than I thought.” He admits with a sigh.

That is their routine, they’re mean to each other. So trying to act nice, after so long, it seems insane! Anon walks into his apartment and closes the door. He enters the living room and falls onto the couch. Maybe a quick rest will settle his thoughts.

* * *

Anon hears a knock coming from the door. He quickly sits up from the couch. Usually, no one visits him, so who could this be? He walks over to the door and opens it. To his surprise, he finds Bonbon looking towards the street with her usual scowl. 

“Hi?” Anon calls out hesitantly.

“Move out of the way.” She says hotly as she pushes past him.

“Come in.” Anon says sarcastically afterward.

He takes notice that Bonbon has something on her back. It looks like a bowl of something. She sets it on his coffee table and quickly walks out the door. Anon is really confused now. He walks over to the bowl cautiously. Bonbon could’ve brought anything over. Anon gives it a few experimental pokes to make sure it wasn't explosive. Seems perfectly normal... 

He slowly peels back the foil that is covering it. He immediately finds his senses overwhelmed with a very pleasant scent. Anon knows this to be vegetable soup. He looks at his door confused. Did Bonbon bring him soup to make sure he was alright?

“It could be poisoned?” Anon thinks out loud.

But, then again, it does smell rather nice. It would be a shame to let it go to waste. He quickly gets himself a spoon from the kitchen and sits in front of the bowl. He dips it in and takes a hesitant sip. Doesn't taste poisoned. In fact, it tastes amazing. So, he does the only thing a man could do in a situation like this. He eats it. 

It doesn't take long for him to clear the bowl. While it did make him feel better, it also leaves him with a bitter taste in his mouth. Not from the soup but the questions that spawned after. Why did Bonbon make this for him? Why does she care? Anon isn't sure and it makes him feel weird. He’s probably just overthinking this. The chances are that she only wants to make sure he’s not going to get her daughter sick.

Yeah, that actually makes a lot of sense. Not only that, but it wouldn’t be very profitable for her if she were to kill him. However, having Anon sick around her food would be bad for business. Of course, she doesn’t know that he’s facing a moral dilemma rather than a cold. Which is why he feels that unsure feeling comes back in full force. She thought he was sick and came by to help, in a weird way of thinking. 

Another sigh leaves Anon. Just thinking about what Twist said to him is really pulling at his heartstrings. Now that name drives his thoughts to something else. He gets up and walks over to a stack of mail sitting on the stand by his door. He looks through them and finds one in a lime green envelope. He opens it quickly and gives it a read.

_It’s me, Lyra. How are things going with you over in Ponyville? I know that we haven’t seen each other in a long time, but I hope that you aren’t sulking at home about it. I still have a long way to go with my band before we start our journey back towards Ponyville. Is Bonbon still giving you a hard time? I guess it’ll have to wait until I get back. Hoping to see my favorite human soon._

These letters are becoming fewer as time goes on. Lyra used to send Anon letters every week, but now he gets one every few months or so. Perhaps it’s due to how far she is? He isn’t really sure, that isn’t the point either. Anon’s just trying to think of something other than what needs to be handled. This grudge match between him and Bonbon has gone on for long enough.

He needs to be the bigger man and admit that he’s done something wrong. He needs to try and be a better person to Bonbon. If not for her sake, then for Twists. That kid doesn’t need to be worrying over why he and her mother fight all the time. She needs to worry about school and playing with friends. His mind is made up, starting tomorrow, Anon’s going to act nice to Bonbon. 

He feels a yawn escape him. He looks over to a clock and sees that it’s already closing in on his bedtime. Anon must’ve really been zoned out with his thoughts. Well, time to get ready for bed.

* * *

Today may be the start of Anon’s new outlook on life, but he still hates being up this early in the morning. He trudges along as he always does down the streets of Ponyville towards Bonbon’s store. He can feel his thoughts taking over as he thinks over his game plan.

_Alright, I just need to play it cool. Be nice to Bonbon and don’t start anything with her._

He’s already walking into her shop as the bell above the door rings out. Just like many days before he sees Bonbon walk into the main room with a smile, but it drops as soon as she notices him. 

“You’re late.” She states.

Anon can feel a sarcastic remark building inside of him, but he suppress it and rubs the back of his neck.

“Um, yeah, sorry about that.”

“I don-...” Her anger turns to confusion. “What did you say?”

“Just, um, that I’m sorry for being late.” He looks over at the clock. “Yup, by one whole minute.”

Anon looks back at her and sees that her confusion turns back into a frown.

“Just get back here so we can start today's batch.”

Anon nods and silently walk into the back kitchen. He can practically feel Bonbon gazing at him the entire time with a look of uncertainty. This might be harder than he first anticipated. Anon can feel it deep in his bones how much he wants to reply back with something snarky or downright hurtful. 

“Hey!” He looks down to see Bonbon standing there. “I don’t pay you to stand there thinking about swinging from trees! I pay you to start preparing the pots for boil!”

So many things, so many things he could say to her right now, but he holds his tongue.

 _Just keep calm and remember why you’re doing this. It’s for a filly that wants you to be nicer to her mother._

That means the world to Anon.

“Sorry, just had something on my mind.” He turns around and gets back to work in silence.

A few hours pass without a single word being said. Anon just concentrates on his job and nothing else. 

“H-hey.” Anon hears Bonbon call hesitantly from behind him.

He looks over to see that Bonbon isn’t facing him, but he can practically feel her thoughts are completely on him.

“Twist is about to head out to school soon. Do you need some fresh air or something?” She asks.

A sigh leaves Anon as he runs a hand through his hair.

“Yeah, I could use some air.” He answers.

“Alright, just get back here soon. We still have a lot of work to do.”

He gives her a nod and takes off the apron she makes him wear every time he’s working. Anon walks out of the kitchen and into the main room just in time to see Twist coming down the stairs.

“Hey, Twist. You ready for school yet?” He asks.

“You’re taking me again?!” She asks with excitement.

“Yeah, get ready and we’ll head out.”

She doesn’t say anything as she quickly runs back upstairs. Before Anon can catch his breath she is down in the main room with her saddle bag on.

“Say goodbye to your mother, I’ll be outside.” Anon says.

She runs into the kitchen as he walks to the front door. Anon can hear Bonbon telling Twist to have a good day as he waits for her by the door. Twist comes outside looking brighter than ever. They set off to her school without pause.

* * *

Another short walk and they’re standing once again at her school. She walks up and hugs Anon’s leg tightly.

“Thank you.” She says.

“I just walked you to school, Twist. No need to thank me.”

She shakes her head as she looks up at him.

“Thank you for being nice to my mom. I didn’t hear that much arguing this morning.”

Anon’s caught off guard by that.

“Well, no need to thank me for that. I-I shouldn’t have been that way with your mother to begin with.”

“It’s alright since you’re trying now.” She states.

“Yeah.” He kneels down and gives her a proper hug. Anon lets go of her as she continues to smile at him. “I gotta head back and help your mom. Stay out of trouble.”

Anon stands back up and walks away as Twist gives him a wave. 

_Just gotta keep in mind that you’re doing this for Twist._

That though makes this entire ordeal seem worthwhile.

* * *

Anon makes it back to Bonbon’s store without incident. He feels his resolve solidify at this entire idea of being nice to Bonbon. He walks into the store ready for whatever may come. He doesn’t pause as he heads to the back of the kitchen. Anon notices that Bonbon is stirring a pot while she stands on her hind hooves. He always found it odd how ponies would sometimes do this in their day to day lives.

He walks over by her side and looks into the pot. 

“Is everything set?” He asks. 

Anon looks over and sees that she is looking away from him.

“Yeah, get the stuff on the table and bring it over.”

He follows her direction and brings over a few bowls. He places them on the counter next to her and stands there waiting for whatever assistance she requires. He sees her looking at him out of the corner of her eye. A thin line of sweat building on her brow as she tries to concentrate on the pot.

“Are you sure you’re not sick?” She asks.

“Nope.” Anon answers.

Her face suddenly turns to anger as she takes a step away from the pot and lands on all fours. She turns to face Anon.

“Alright, what’s going on?” She asks with clenched teeth.

“What?” Anon tries to remain calm.

“Why are you acting so weird!”

“I’m not acting weird.” He starts to feel his patience fading.

“What is it, Monkey boy?! You trying to suck up to me!? Trying to get a raise!? Steal my secrets!?”

Anon backs up as Bonbon takes a few steps towards him.

“I’m not trying to take anything from you.” He feels his fist clench.

“Then what is it! You’re not nice! You’re a monster! A big, stupid, ugly monster!”

He wants to explode. Every fiber of his being is calling out to take action against this mare. To say what she wants to hear. But he won’t do it, he made a promise. 

“You’re right.” Anon agrees. He sees Bonbon’s anger dissipate in an instant. “I’m not nice. I’m an asshole. I say horrible things to you and I show no remorse. I’ve done terrible things and never thought once to blame myself for them. I am a monster, I’m the worst type of person.” He can see Bonbon’s face fill with a lot of emotions as she listens to him speak. “I’m tired of this, Bonbon. I’m tired of being at each other's throats. I don’t want to be like this anymore.”

She looks, hurt.

“Why are you saying this? Is this a joke?” She asks.

Anon shakes his head. “Twist talked to me yesterday. She pretty much told me that she could hear us fighting. Your daughter shouldn’t have to deal with things like that here.” Anon makes eye contact with her. “That’s not the only reason. She’s right that I shouldn’t be so hard on you.” He looks at the floor in thought. “The Lyra thing. I never thought to blame myself for what happened. I didn’t know she was with you, but that still doesn’t excuse the fact of what happened. I’ve been treating you like shit when you were the real victim in this entire thing.”

“Shut up.” Anon looks up to see Bonbon looking at him with tears in her eyes. “Just, shut up. You don’t have the right to do this. You have no right to say this!” Her tears start slowly trickling down. “You took away the mare that I loved and now you’re standing here trying to change how things are between us?!”

Anon can’t look at her as he faces the floor. 

_She’s right. Who are you to try and change things after so long?_

“You’re right.” He admits.

“Stop it!” She yells. “Stop... Stop doing this...” Anon looks back at Bonbon to see she is facing away from him. “I-I can’t hate you if you’re like this.” She says. “I can’t blame you when you take the blame. I can’t... I just can’t.”

Anon lets out a sigh. He doesn’t know what to do. 

“I’m sorry.” He walks out of the kitchen and leaves Bonbon alone.

She’ll be able to make the candy without him there. Anon knows she can, she’s done it without him for so long. He needs to give her time to think. He doesn’t want to go back to how things were. He just wants to make everything better. Anon’s not sure how that’ll turn out, but he hopes she can, at least, meet him halfway.

* * *

Anon's been sitting on the couch in his home for awhile now. He’s just been thinking about everything. He feels like such an ass. Sure Bonbon said some hurtful things, but he knows it was only because he started it. Maybe this could’ve been subtle? That wouldn’t have worked. She would’ve noticed right away. He hears someone knock on his door. He gets up and walks over to answer it. 

As soon as the door opens Bonbon pushes past him and inside.

“Where’s my bowl?” She asks.

“Bowl?” He asks confused.

“The one I left yesterday.”

“Oh.” He’s confused right now, but he heads into the kitchen and brings back her bowl. “Here.”

Anon places it onto her back for her. She turns around and starts walking towards the door. He isn’t sure why she even came here, but he sees her stop just before walking out.

“Did you really mean what you said? About Twist and changing how things are between us?” Bonbon asks, never facing him.

“Yeah.” He answers.

She continues out the door, pausing briefly.

“Come in early tomorrow.”

“Alright.”

With that said Bonbon walks out. Yeah, Anon gets the feeling that things are going to be awkward for awhile. Early? She’s never asked him to come into work early before. Might as well get some shuteye. Wouldn’t want to wake up late.

* * *

Huh, so these ponies are more human than Anon originally thought? He looks around the streets of Ponyville onto his walk to work and sees all the groggy and tired ponies trot along on their way to wherever they’re heading. Guess they wake up earlier than he does. Sure it’s not that early, about seven am or so. Usually, he comes into work around eight.

Anon makes it to the store and stops at the door. He’s early. Is he suppose to knock or walk in? He finds it best to probably knock. Anon places a few knocks and waits by the door. The door is answered by a smiling filly. 

“What are you doing here so early!?” Twist asks.

“What are you doing up so early?” He asks back.

“I asked first.”

“Just came by early is all.”

“Let him in already, Twist.” Anon hears Bonbon call from inside.

“Alright.” Twist says as she lets Anon walk past her and inside of the store. “Come on!” Twist urges him as she runs into the kitchen after having closed the door.

Anon follows after her filled with confusion. As soon as he walks into the back kitchen, Anon notices that there’s a table in the center of the room. Sitting atop the table is various plates. He looks over to one of the stoves to see Bonbon is working on something. 

“Take a seat.” She says never turning to face him.

He does so without question. He’s rather confused as to what is happening right now. If he were to act like the old version of himself, he'd be questioning if this was a trap of some kind. He looks over to his left and notices Twist getting up into a seat. 

“So why are you up so early?” Anon asks again.

She smiles at him. “I always get up this early!”

“You do?”

She nods. “I usually eat breakfast with mom and then I go into my room to finish homework.”

Huh. Anon did not know about this. Then again, he’s kept his professional life away from his personal one. 

“I’m happy to see you here.” Twist brings Anon out of his thought. “I used to ask mom if you could join us for breakfast all the time, but she told me you were busy.”

Is this what’s happening? Did Bonbon invite Anon to breakfast? Anon looks at Bonbon from the corner of his eye as she continues to prepare whatever meal she is making. 

“Yeah, sorry about that, Twist. I just had some stuff to do at home is all. I finally got the free time.” 

Anon knows all too well that Bonbon was only saying that stuff to keep him away from Twist. He can’t fault her for that, seeing as Twist is her daughter. She has the right to choose whoever she wants to enter her home. Still, it would’ve been nice to spend time with the kid in a more personal way.

“Are you going to come to breakfast every morning?” Twist asks.

Anon can see Bonbon flinch out of the corner of his eye. 

“Depends if I’m busy, Twist. My schedule can be rather hectic at times.”

Bonbon relaxes some at his words.

“What keeps you so busy?” Twist continues.

“Twist!” Bonbon turns around to face the table. “You know it’s impolite to ask a pony about their personal life.”

“Anon isn’t a pony!” Twist shouts back.

“Still, it’s rude. Anon probably has lots of things going on.” Bonbon adds.

Honestly, he doesn’t. Most of the time he sits at home alone, sulking over Lyra. Sometimes he’ll talk to Celestia, but she’s busy most of the time. 

“Yeah.” Anon comes in. “...Lots of things.”

Bonbon goes back to her task and Twist sits in her chair with a frown on her face. It makes him smile at how cute it is. He reaches over and ruffles her mane. She can’t hold her frown as she starts to giggle.

“Stop!” She gently slaps his hand away.

“Alright, you two.” Bonbon says as she lays a few plates in front of them both. “Enough playing around, time to eat.”

Anon looks at his normal looking breakfast. Hash browns and scrambled eggs. He usually just has a bowl of cereal in the morning. So this is admittedly nice. He looks over and notice that Twist is eating the same thing as him, but Bonbon is eating a salad. He feels a brow raise. Bonbon notices his gaze and blushes slightly.

“D-Don’t let your food get cold.” She says.

Anon snaps back to attention. She’s right, better not let it get cold. As the three of them eat, Anon can’t fight this feeling inside of him. The first time in a long time, he actually doesn’t feel so alone anymore. This reminds him of the time when he used to live on earth. How he would share breakfast with his family, his little sister would always bug him about what he was doing. 

He feels his eyes start water some. He hates thinking about them. He’ll never see them again. So what’s the point? 

“Anon?” Twist grabs Anon’s attention. “Are you ok?” 

Anon quickly wipes his face before causing a scene.

“Yeah, just fine.”

“Are you sure? You look pretty sad.”

Anon shakes his head. “Just thinking about stuff. No need to worry.”

Twist silently accepts that, but Bonbon is also looking at him as well. She doesn’t linger and goes back to her meal. Anon doesn’t actually feel that hungry anymore, but he eats regardless, just to be a good guest. The meal is eaten in silence for the most part. Anon decides to break the silence.

“So how’s school been?” He asks Twist.

She smiles at that. “Great! Ms.Cheerilee thinks I’ll be able to skip a few grades!”

“That’s great to hear.” Anon says. “I always knew you were smart.”

She giggles at that. “Thanks.”

“I’m thinking about sending her to Canterlot.” Bonbon speaks up.

Anon looks at her and sees the nervousness in her eyes. He will admit that he wasn’t expecting her to say anything. 

“Really? I hear they have a great school there.” Anon tries to make conversation.

The both of them can feel how awkward it is, but Twist seems to be having a great time. So that keeps the both of them trying.

“Yeah, but it’s rather expensive.” Bonbon admits.

Anon gulps some. He knows of a way to help her, but, should he really do it? He looks at Twist.

“Is that something you would like?” He asks her.

She nods happily. “Of course! Mom always tells me how good an education can be. I hear they even have cooking classes at the school in Canterlot!”

Anon feels that twinge in his heart. She reminds him so much of his sister. He’d do anything for her. 

“M-Maybe I can talk to Celestia?” Anon says nervously.

Both Bonbon and Twist freeze up as they give him their attention. He decides to keep looking at Twist as to avoid the shocked look Bonbon is giving him.

“Most ponies don’t know this, but the Princess and I talk to each other from time to time.” He chuckles a bit as he rubs the back of his neck. “If you really want, I could talk her into getting you into school. Free of charge.”

“Really?!” Twist screams.

Anon nods. “Yeah, but you would have to wait a few more years. Even if you are ahead in grades, the earth pony school has an age requirement.”

Twist looks at her mom. “Mom isn’t this so cool?!”

Anon looks over to see that Bonbon hasn’t moved since he started talking. She just slowly nods her head with that look of shock still there. Anon can feel that weirdness starts to bubble up inside of him. Was it wrong of him to offer such a thing? It doesn't seem like it to him, seeing as all he would be doing is talking to Celestia for a bit.

He wasn’t lying about that stuff either. Celestia and he have a rather close friendship. Every so often she will come to him to vent about stuff in Canterlot and he can contact her if he is ever in need of something. He knows she wouldn’t mind putting in a good word for a kid he wants to help.

“Yeah, it’s great news, sweetie.” Bonbon finally says.

“I’m done!” Twist says as she grabs her plate and take it over to the sink. “Can I play in my room?”

Bonbon nods. “Go ahead.” 

Twist runs out of the kitchen. Which now leaves Anon and Bonbon alone. The tension in the air is so thick that he could cut it with a knife. Bonbon is still staring at Anon, which is making him feel weird.

“Heh... So... Breakfast was good.” Anon tries to break the silence.

“Why are you doing this?” Bonbon asks.

“I said I was serious about being nice, right?”

“This isn’t nice.” Bonbon adds. “This is something else. No pony offers what you just gave my daughter. Why?”

Anon looks at his empty plate.

“Bonbon... ” He lets out a sigh. He’s never told a pony about his past, except for Celestia. “She deserves the best.”

“That isn’t an answer!” Bonbon yells. “I’ve been tossing and turning in bed for years thinking about how I could get my baby into that school! Then you just come in here and tell her that you can get her in for free!?”

“Calm down.” Anon tries to keep his voice level. “We’re not arguing. So there’s no reason to yell.”

“I want to know why?!” She continues to shout. “Y-You don't make sense! Just yesterday you were this horrible creature that worked in my kitchen and now you’re the kindest creature I’ve ever met... Why...” Her eyes start to water. “Why weren’t you like this from the start?”

Bonbon is now broken down into tears as she rests her head on the table. Anon knew full well it wasn’t going to be easy. He can freely admit that this entire thing makes him feel wrong, but he’s not going to give up.

“I love that kid.” Anon says. Bonbon looks up at him confused. “She... She reminds me of my sister.”

Bonbon’s confusion grows. “Y-You have a sister?”

Anon’s face flashes pain.

“Had.” He answers.

Bonbon seems to understand what he means.

“I’m sorry, I did-”

“No one does.” Anon chuckles. “Except for Celestia. I’ve never told anyone else about my life.” Anon looks at the table in thought. “Twist reminds me of her. It’s why I love that kid so much. It’s why I want the best for her. I know she isn’t my daughter or anything, but, she seems to be the only thing I have that cares about if I’m alive or dead. How she asks me what I’m doing or how my days been.”

“D-Did you have any other family?” Bonbon asks curiously.

“Yeah. Mother, father and a few brothers.”

“You all liked each other?”

Anon nods. “Very close family. We did everything together. My brothers were always a pain in the neck, but they’re good kids.”

“Did you have a human mare?” 

Anon feels a smile come back. It’s always funny how ponies try to come up with words for his people. Celestia herself in fact even used the same word Bonbon just used once before.

“Nah... I’ve always been a bit of an airhead. I never could see the signs when a woman liked me.”

“So what happened?”

Anon feels a frown build on his face.

“I came here.” He answers simply. “Walking down the street, talking to my sister, then suddenly I wake up here. It’s been awhile since I last saw my family. They probably think I’m dead, but all I worry about is how my sister is holding up. What did she see? Does she think that it’s her fault? I hope she doesn’t because that would make this shit unbearable.” 

“I...” Bonbon doesn’t know what to say.

Anon chuckles. “Yeah, there’s nothing you can say.” He rises from his seat and walks his plate over to the sink. “It’s almost time to start prepping. I’ll handle everything.”

Anon needs to concentrate his thoughts on something. So he does what he usually does, he starts working.

* * *

Silence is the only thing between Anon and Bonbon at this moment. They’ve been working silently for over an hour. Twist should be heading to school soon. At least, that much Anon already knows by now. He’s been trying to keep his emotions in check. He can’t be getting emotional when thinking about the past. Enough talks with Celestia has proven that it’s fruitless to keep thinking of things that’ll never be. 

Still, at the time he had Lyra. She would usually keep him occupied with his thoughts, but now she’s barely even sending him letters anymore. Now his mind starts to wonder. Is it truly because the mail is so slow here or could it mean something else? Anon hates to think that maybe Lyra just isn’t interested in him anymore. Perhaps that’s all he was, a novelty that she was interested in.

Wouldn’t that be poetic justice? He takes the mare Bonbon loved, just for that mare to leave him. He chuckles to himself. He deserves nothing less than that. He’s such an asshole. Who is he to try and seek redemption? He doesn’t deserve forgiveness. Bonbon was right, he’s just a monster.

“Anon,” Anon looks over to see Bonbon looking at him with worry. “Are you alright?”

Anon feels something drip onto his hand. He looks down and sees a drop of water. He quickly brings a hand up to his face to wipe away his tears.

“Yeah. No worries.” He quickly speaks up.

“Are you sure?” She tries to press.

“Yeah.” Anon says passively.

“Ok,” She lets out a sigh. “Do you want to walk Twist to school again?”

Anon shakes his head. “I don’t want her to see me like this.”

Bonbon can feel a certain pain in his words, so she accepts them.

“Alright, I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Anon doesn’t say anything else as Bonbon leaves. He can hear both her and Twist leave the shop. Anon closes his eyes and rubs his face some. He needs to stop thinking about this. Everything will work out. It has to.

* * *

“I can’t believe that Anon’s going to talk to the princess!” Twist says with excitement as she trots happily towards the schoolhouse.

Bonbon nods with a smile. “I know.”

“Do you really think the princess will say yes?” Twist asks her mother.

“I don’t think Anon would’ve brought it up if he didn’t think she would.”

“Is Anon going to stay for dinner too?” 

Bonbon shakes her head. “I don’t think so, Honey.”

“But mom! We have to pay Anon back somehow!” She says looking shocked.

Bonbon will admit that what Anon is doing is definitely great, but what she saw in the kitchen makes her wonder if he wants to be alone.

“I’ll see if he isn’t busy.” Bonbon relents.

Twist jumps for joy. Bonbon can feel her cold heart melt as she looks at her daughter. How can her child love that creature so much? She could swear that she doesn’t even remember her child caring for Lyra this much. Maybe, maybe she was wrong in judging Anon? She feels a twinge in her heart. She still can’t forget the day she walked in on those two. 

It’s true that Anon didn’t know they were together and it’s squarely Lyra’s faults. But that still doesn’t stop the pain in her heart and it doesn’t take away the many months the two of them have been at each other's throats. However, he’s not as evil as she once believed. If her daughter is any indication of that.

“I can’t wait to tell everypony!” Twist shouts as the school comes into view.

“Have a nice day.” Bonbon says. “I’ll see you at home later.”

Twist gives her mother a nuzzle before she gallops towards her class. Bonbon needs to get back to the store. If Anon is willing to try and be nice, she should be willing to try as well.

* * *

Anon is working hard on the current batch of candy. His mind still thinking about his family. He wonders what his life would’ve been like if he never came to Equestria. He still finds his thoughts placed squarely on his sister. He hopes that she doesn’t blame herself for everything that happened. Perhaps he shouldn’t be making candy? Equestria tends to have a weird magic about it. The chances are high that if he feels sad, this batch of candy will taste bad. 

He needs to think of other things. Maybe tonight he’ll talk to Celestia about getting Twist into that school? His mood starts to improve at those thoughts. A small smile spreading over his face. The sour mood from before starting to fade. He knows Celestia will have no problem helping him out. Maybe they’re closer than he led on. She confides in him as he does the same. 

Anon hears the kitchen door open behind him. Bonbon is quick to return to her station in silence.

“Um...” Bonbon breaks the silence. “Twist wanted to know if you would join us for dinner tonight?”

Anon is shocked to hear this. It actually seems like Bonbon is willing to try and act nice around him. He feels his mood starting to improve by the second.

“I’d love that.” He says. “What time should I be here?”

“Six.”

Anon nods in confirmation. “I’ll be there.”

The both of them return to their tasks. An odd calming air between them. For so long it was as if the very air itself was thick with the hate between the two of them, but now it feels so much lighter. Even Bonbon feels a smile on her face as she works just behind Anon. Maybe this can work out?

* * *

An alarm breaks Anon out of his thoughts. He looks up at the clock and notices that it’s time for him to leave. He turns around to face Bonbon.

“Guess it’s that time of day.”

She nods. “See you tonight?”

Anon nods. “Yeah.”

Anon is about to walk away, but he stops and watches as Bonbon struggles to carry one of the pots she has. Now that he thinks about it, he always left before helping Bonbon clean up. Since things are different now, he might as well lend a hand. Anon walks over and lifts the pot Bonbon has on her back. She quickly looks back to see Anon there.

“I guess I have some free time to help clean up.”

Bonbon doesn’t say anything as a bit of heat hits her cheeks. She can only stand there and watch as Anon takes the pot over to the sink and starts to clean it. She shakes her thoughts clear and moves to another pot. Well, if Anon wants to help, then why should she deny him? The two of them are now side by side as they clean pots. Again, the air between them is pleasant.

As the two of them work, Anon can’t help but find his mind thinking of all the horrible things he’s said to Bonbon. He mostly said all that stuff out of anger or to get a rise out of her. He never meant any of it.

“Hey, Bonbon.”

She looks over at him. “Hmm?”

“I’m sorry for all the stuff I used to say to you. I never meant any of it.”

“Huh?” Bonbon looks at him confused.

“You know. That stuff about you being overweight. I wasn’t serious.”

Bonbon seems to understand what he’s talking about.

“I never meant that monkey stuff either.”

Anon chuckles a bit as he rubs the back of his neck.

“To be honest, you’re actually rather attractive the way you are.”

Bonbon can feel that heat on her face again.

“T-Thank you.” She looks up at him nervously as well. Still feeling weird about this entire situation. “I think you look rather handsome as well.”

Anon can feel that smile on his face grows more. This change between the two of them is becoming more welcome in his book. The both of them return to cleaning the pots, the air between them completely clear.

* * *

Anon sits down on his couch tired. Helping Bonbon clean up took a bit of time, but the two of them managed it in the end. Now he’s home where he’ll relax until it’s time to head over to Bonbon’s for dinner. So while he has the free time, Anon decides to pay Celestia a visit. Anon walks over to his fireplace where an eternal green flame burns. Anon grabs a piece of parchment and writes down a quick note and tosses it inside.

It only takes a few minutes until he teleports from his home and into Celestia’s room. Celestia has a gentle smile on her lips as she rests on a cushion beside a fire. 

“It’s been some time since we’ve spoken, Anon.”

Anon nods. “Yeah, how have things been?”

“Better now that Luna is starting to reach out to her ponies.”

“Always good to hear how well the both of you are doing.”

“How are you doing, Anon? It seems as if you’re different today?”

“You’re not going to believe this, Tia.”

Her smile grows as she waves a wing over to a spare pillow that sits beside her.

“Entertain me.”

* * *

“I’m happy to hear this, Anon.” 

Celestia has her wing resting on Anon’s back as the two of them recollect on Anon’s sudden change with Bonbon.

“Yeah, it’s been going well.” He then remembers why he came her. “Can I ask you a favor?”

“You need not ask, Anon. We are friends after all.”

“Twist, Bonbon’s daughter. She wants to go to the earth pony school here in Canterlot. Is it too much to ask for you to put in a good word for her?”

“Hmmm? Well, I have no problem accepting your request. However, I ask for one thing in return.”

“What would that be?”

“Let me meet Twist. I wish to see the potential inside her.”

“Um, sure? When will you get free time?”

“How about now?”

“Now?!”

She nods. “Yes, during your dinner should be fine.”

Anon thinks it over. Celestia is doing a huge favor for him and all she wants is to see the kid. Is it really too much to bring her along to this dinner?

“Ok... I guess it’ll just make the surprise better if she hears it from you.”

Celestia nods. “Let’s depart. Time is closing towards your dinner.”

“Alright, I need to get ready. Can we drop by my home real quick?”

“Of course.”

Celestia teleported the both of them from her room and to Anon’s home. 

“Make yourself at home. I shouldn’t take long.” Anon says before he walks off towards his bathroom.

* * *

Anon is dressed and ready for dinner. Celestia and he are walking towards Bonbon’s home while the sun slowly descends from the sky. All the ponies around are awestruck at seeing their princess in Ponyville. As they walk along Celestia gives each pony a soft nod and gentle smile as they pass. Thankfully they get to Bonbon’s home without much fanfare and Anon knocks on the door.

“Come in!” He hears Bonbon shout.

Anon opens the door for Celestia and lets her walk in first. She gives him a nod as he walks in and closes the door behind her.

“Is that you, Anon?” Twists asked from upstairs.

“Yup! I also brought company!”

“Company?” He hears Bonbon from the kitchen.

The sound of Bonbon and Twist walking towards the front of the shop can be heard. Exactly at the same time they enter, Twist from the stairs and Bonbon from the kitchen door. They freeze as they instantly catch sight of Celestia. Anon can see the shock on both their faces, so he decides to break the ice.

“I was chatting with Celestia a few hours ago and told her about Twist. She was interested in meeting her.”

Anon can see Bonbon visible gulp, a thin line of sweat building on her brow. 

“W-Welcome your highness.” Bonbon gives a shaky bow.

“No need to bow, my little pony. This is your home after all.” Celestia says with grace. She then turns her gaze to Twist. “Are you the pony Anon spoke of?”

Twist slowly nods, almost in disbelief that this entire thing is happening. She even adjusts her glasses some.

“No need to be shy. Celestia is just like everyone else.” Anon says.

Twist takes the initiative and walks down the stairs and up to Celestia. Obviously, Celestia stands significantly taller than her, but even then she’s still not as tall as Anon.

“H-Hi.” 

Celestia smiles down at the filly. “Hello, little one. Anon has told me many things about you.”

“Really?”

She nods. “He told me that you would like to attend the earth pony school in Canterlot?”

“Of course!”

Celestia smiles at the fillies enthusiasm. 

“Come closer.” Twist walks closer to Celestia. “You know that it takes a lot of hard work to stay in that school. While it’s true I can get you in, it’ll be up to you to stay. Can you do that?” Twist doesn’t even hesitate as she nods. “Very well.” Celestia rests a wing on Twist. “On my crown, I will grant your access, but on your word you must become a mare everypony will remember.”

“I will, Princess.”

Celestia pats Twist on the head with her wings just before she brings them back to her sides. Celestia then looks up towards Bonbon. She walks up to her.

“I’m grateful to be in your lovely shop. I hope you don’t mind my unexpected visit.”

Bonbon shakes her head. “No problem at all, Princess! Would you like something to drink?”

“No, thank you. I can wait like everypony else.”

“How long till dinner is ready?” Anon asks.

Bonbon looks at him. “A few minutes.” She then looks back at Celestia. “Please, make yourself at home.”

Celestia nods as she walks over to a couch and takes a seat. Anon just shrugs and takes a seat next to Celestia.

“I’ll let you know when everything is finished.” Bonbon quickly runs back into the kitchen.

So now Anon, Twist and the Princess are left alone in the main part of the store. Twist still seems to be in a daze about this entire situation. Anon snaps his fingers to grab Twist’s attention.

“You doing alright there?”

She shakes her head some to regain focus. 

“Yeah, I just can’t believe the princess is here!”

Both Anon and Celestia chuckle a bit at that.

“I have to say you have a lovely home.” Celestia says.

“Thanks! My mom has worked a really long time to get this place.”

“Is that so?”

Twist nods with enthusiasm. “Yeah! I remember when it was just my mom and Ly-” Twist suddenly goes quiet. “Um, well, she was working out of a normal house.”

Anon notices Twists hesitance to bring up Lyra. Even Celestia notices this as well.

“Yeah.” Anon speaks up. “It was just Bonbon in her kitchen back in the day. I remember when she bought this place and started selling candy.”

Celestia nods at that. “It’s good to hear stories about my little ponies.”

Anon groans. “You know I hate when you say that.”

Celestia chuckled. “It’s true, Anon. Each and every pony is special to me.”

“Even me?” Twist asks.

“Especially you.” Celestia gives Twist her motherly smile.

“What about me?” Anon asks.

“You’re not a pony, Anon. Don’t be silly.”

That gets a chuckle out of both Anon and Celestia. Anon has to admit that he loves being around Celestia, she’s really down to earth.

“Dinner is ready.” Bonbon says as she comes back into the main room.

“Shall we?” Anon waves towards Bonbon.

“Of course.” Celestia gets up out of her seat.

Anon feels great. He can easily bet that Bonbon nor Twist was expecting this to happen.

* * *

Dinner went off without a hitch. At first, it was rather awkward, but Anon was able to get everyone chatting about random things. Twist being the pony talking the most. Usually about her time in school and things like that. Yet everything must come to an end. All in all, Anon can say that this dinner went swimmingly. 

“I know I said it before, but, thank you.” Bonbon says to Celestia.

“There is no need to thank me. Anon simply asked and I knew that I couldn’t deny him.”

“Can I have a million bits?” Anon asks.

Celestia whaps the back of his head with a wing. That seems to get everyone but Anon chuckling. Anon rubs the back of his head with a fake pout.

“Asking out of greed and asking out of love are two different things, Anon.” Celestia says.

Anon rolls his eyes. “What if I love money?”

“Don’t be silly.” Celestia turns her attention to Bonbon. “I thank you for allowing me into your home. I hope you and your daughter live long and prosper.”

Bonbon bows before Celestia. “I can’t thank you enough.”

“Alright, that’s about all I can take. Come on, Celestia. If we don’t leave now then she’ll never stop thanking you.”

Now it’s Bonbon’s turn to pout as the three of them laugh. However, before Anon and Celestia can leave, Twist runs up to Celestia and hugs one of her legs.

“Thank you.”

Anon can see the love in Celestia’s eyes as she uses her other leg to hug Twist.

“Work hard, My little pony.”

Once they’ve broken from their embrace Anon and Celestia finally manage to get out of the house. The stars are in the sky and the night has just begun. 

“Live long and prosper?” Anon questions Celestia.

“I’ll admit that I’ve grown fond of that saying from your world. It simply resonates goodwill towards another.”

“Yeah, if only you knew the entire story behind that saying.”

“Hmm? Another story from your world?”

Anon chuckles at that. “Maybe another time.” His mind returns to dinner. “Today was a good day.” Anon says.

“Indeed. It’s been awhile since I’ve shared a meal with such a lovely family.”

“What do you think of them?”

“They’re good ponies at heart, but I can’t shake this feeling that you and Bonbon are still avoiding one another.”

“Why do you say that?” Anon asks curiously.

“Call it intuition. There’s just something holding the both of you back.”

Anon nods. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

Celestia stops with Anon in the center of the street and faces him.

“Anon, you have become a great friend of mine. That is not something I say easily. So, please hear what I say next carefully.” Celestia has Anon’s full attention. “Do not hide your heart behind what happened in the past and what you think the future holds. If you follow your heart, then it will not steer you wrong.”

Anon isn’t really sure how to respond to something like that. So he does the only thing that makes sense, he laughs.

“That was pretty sappy, Tia.”

Celestia lets out a snort. “Just heed my words, Anon. I will speak with you later.”

“Alright, tell Luna I said hi.”

Celestia gives Anon a nod just before she teleports back to Canterlot. Anon is left alone in the streets of Ponyville. He looks up at the night sky.

“Follow your heart huh?”


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been six months since Anon brought Celestia to dinner. Six months can change a lot of things. Anon is standing in front of a mirror as he reflects on his thoughts. It seems so odd for him to think back to a time when Bonbon and he were enemies. It feels like it was all a dream. All the things they’ve said to one another. He honestly can’t even believe some of the hurtful things he’s said. It’s been six months and Anon has learned so much about Bonbon. Where she grew up, about her family and even what her plans for the future were.

So many things that he didn’t know about her. How passionate she is about what she wants, not only for herself but for her daughter as well. She told him stories about harder times when Twist was a foal. How the father ran out on her when she told him that she was pregnant. It makes him sick to his stomach as that particular memory comes to mind. Bonbon didn’t cry as she told that story because she said she’s already cried enough about the past.

It’s been six months and Anon never wants to forget what’s come to pass. He actually relates to Bonbon on more levels than he knew. It seems that she too lost her family in an accident when she was younger. Just thinking about it all makes him feel like more of a jackass for what he’s done to her. Yet, it wasn’t one sided. Anon opened up to Bonbon just as much as she opened up to him. He went into detail about his family. His sister especially. He told her things that only Celestia knew about. 

Things about his world. The good and the bad. He even told Bonbon that his cooking skill wasn’t a fluke, but he was training to be a chef back on earth, so he had the practice already. As they shared stories over those months, they never grew bored, the both of them always paid the utmost attention to the other as they spoke. Anon can honestly say that Bonbon and him are friends. It’s so odd for him to think that, but something about it seems right. Yet, something also seems wrong about it as well.

He lets out a sigh as he moves away from the mirror. He needs to get ready for work.

* * *

Anon walks into the shop as the bell rings out. Bonbon walks into the main room with a smile on her face. That smile never fades as she notices Anon standing there.

“Good morning, Anon!” She says with cheer.

“Morning, Bonbon.”

“Let’s head on back and get our first batch started.”

“Right behind you.”

Anon follows after Bonbon as she enters into the kitchen. This is normal now. No one saying anything hurtful or sarcastic. They just act like friends. This change did not go unnoticed either. Many of the customers have said that the candy tastes sweeter than before. Anon chalks it up to the weird magic this place has. He can’t really argue either, it’s increased their sales tenfold. Anon enters the kitchen and hears Bonbon humming happily to herself.

“The pot is already set for you.” She says.

“Thank you.”

Anon walks over and checks everything at his station. He makes sure to double check the heat as the water slowly reaches its boiling point.

“So, how have you been?” Anon asks.

“Better than ever! I just got the letter of acceptance from the school in Canterlot!”

Anon quickly turns around.

“Really?”

She turns to face him as well.

“Yeah! It’s not like I didn’t trust the princess, but seeing the writing myself has made me so happy!”

“That’s great news.”

Bonbon quickly hops up and gives Anon a hug. 

“I know I say it too often, but thank you.”

Anon returns the embrace without hesitance.

“No problem.” After their little moment, they break their embrace. “Have you shown Twist yet?”

Bonbon shakes her head. “I want to surprise her after school. I think this is cause for a celebration.”

“Pinkie party?”

Bonbon shakes her head. “Not that big, just a little get-together. Are you free tonight, Anon?”

Bonbon knows he is. He told her long ago that he doesn’t really do much when he’s done with work. It’s one of the main reasons that she invites him over so often.

“Yeah, I'm free.”

“Great, the party will be around eight.”

“I’ll be there.”

Not much else is said as they return to their tasks. Anon can’t help but remember the constant tension in the air that was between them so long ago. Now the air itself is pleasantly light. Nothing needs to be said as they work in tandem. Already knowing what the other needs to keep their production high. Bonbon places a bowl next to Anon as Anon hands Bonbon a clean spatula. When they’re in the kitchen, it’s like they’re one entity. All those months ago, it was slow and painful, but now it’s as if they’ve been working as a team for years.

The both of them are so focused that they don’t notice as Twist enters into the kitchen. 

“Good morning!” She calls out.

Bonbon and Anon both turn to face Twist.

“Good morning.” They both say.

“So who’s going to take me to school today?”

Anon looks back at Bonbon.

“Do you mind if I take her?”

Bonbon shakes her head.

“I don’t mind.”

“Alright.” Anon looks back at Twist. “Get ready. I’ll be outside shortly.”

Twist is already speeding off so she can get ready. Anon takes off his apron and sets it on the counter. He stretches some and walks towards the kitchen door.

“I’ll be back soon.”

“Alright.”

Anon meets Twist at the door as they set off towards her school house. She’s happily talking about how her day went yesterday. This is another thing Anon has noticed change over the past few months. Twist is a lot happier. Sure she was happy before, but there just seems to be an extra skip in her step. She doesn’t say it, but Anon knows it’s because of how close Bonbon and him are now. Anon wasn’t sure all those months ago, but now he knows that it was all worthwhile. Twist was the main reason he considered it and now it’s because of her that he can feel so at ease with his day to day life.

“We’re here!” Twist says with glee.

Anon was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice that they were already at the schoolhouse. Anon looks down at Twist as she looks up at him expectantly. He rolls his eyes with a grin as he kneels down and gives her a hug.

“Have a good day, ok?”

She returns the hug with just as much enthusiasm.

“I will.”

Anon let’s go of her as she starts to walk towards the schoolhouse. Everything feels right, but he can’t help but feel that something is horribly wrong. No reason to think about it right now. Anon need to head back to the shop.

* * *

Anon enters the shop ready to get to work. Yet what he first notices in the sound of someone talking in the kitchen. The voice is oddly familiar. Anon is about to call out to Bonbon, but he suddenly recognizes the voice. It sounds like Lyra. When did she get back? Why didn’t Anon get a letter telling him she was returning? As Anon slowly approaches the kitchen, he can hear them speaking clearly.

“I want you back.” Lyra says.

Anon freezes in place as he hears that. A small amount of dread building inside of him.

“I told you that I don’t love you anymore, Lyra.” Bonbon says with some anger in her tone.

“What I did with Anon was a mistake. I was just too curious. You can’t blame me for that.”

Anon can feel a certain pain in his heart. A mistake? He can’t move as he continues to hear them talk.

“It was just a one-time thing! I swear I’ll never see him again.” Lyra continues.

“How can you say that?! This is why I don’t trust you! First you dump me and now you’re dumping Anon?!”

“Why do you care? All you should care about is that I want you back.”

“Why do I care?! For so many months I thought Anon was a horrible monster! I treated him horribly because of what I thought! As it turns out, it was you! You’re the one who did this!”

“What do you mean it’s my fault?! Anon is a monster!”

Everything goes quiet for a second. Anon can feel his heart rapidly beating. So, this is what Lyra thought of him? He was just some fling... A piece of meat to be used and thrown away? Anon grits his teeth as his eyes clamp shut. He won’t cry, not over someone like this.

“Don’t you dare talk about him that way.” Bonbon’s voice is menacing in a way. “Anon is sweet and kind. I know that now and nothing you say will change that. You’re the problem, Lyra. You’re the one that cheated on me, not Anon.”

Lyra gives a mock laugh. “What, do you love him now?” There’s an eerie silence that fills the store. “Oh, my, Celestia. Are you serious? You actually love him?”

“Get out.” Bonbon demands.

Lyra lets out a snort. “Sure, I’ll leave, but I want you to know one last thing.” Anon takes, this time, to walk up the stairs so he’s hidden. “I’m going to keep him. If I can’t have you, then no pony will.”

Anon watches from the top of the stairs as Lyra walks out of the kitchen and towards the front door. Once he’s sure that she’s gone does he descend the staircase and stand at the kitchen door. He doesn’t know if he should walk in right now. His mind is still swimming from everything he heard. What is he going to do? Does Bonbon actually like him? No, he knows she doesn’t see him as anything more than a friend. That was just Lyra trying to get on her nerves. Anon notices the kitchen door open, revealing Bonbon. 

She looks just as surprised at Anon standing there. She quickly uses a hoof to wipe her eyes a bit. 

“Anon, I didn’t see you there.”

Should he tell her? “Um, yeah... I just got back. Are you alright?”

She nods. “I got some sugar in my eyes. It’s fine now.”

Anon doesn’t know why he decided against letting Bonbon know he was there. He just doesn’t know what he could say about what happened. His heart still aches about what he heard. 

“Alright. I guess I’ll head on back and make sure everything is fine. You need a moment to clean up?”

She nods. “Yeah, I’ll be down in a few minutes.”

“Ok.”

Bonbon quickly climbs the stairs. Anon has a feeling that this entire ordeal isn’t over. In fact, he has a feeling that someone is already waiting at his home. A sickness is rising in his belly. Just the thought of that mare in his home. It’s enough to make him vomit. What is he going to do about Lyra? He knows that he can’t ignore what happened. She doesn’t care about him. Anon chuckles a bit to himself. Perhaps he was the fool all along to think she did in the first place? 

“Anon, are you alright?”

Anon snaps back to reality. Bonbon is standing beside him with a look of concern. Anon didn’t even notice he was stirring an empty pot until Bonbon brought him out of his thoughts. He shakes his head clear of those things.

“Sorry about that. I have a lot of stuff on my mind.”

“Must be pretty serious for you to lose that much focus. Wanna talk about it?”

Anon shakes his head. “I’m fine. I just got a weird feeling is all.”

“Weird feeling?”

“Yeah...” Anon takes a deep breath. “Almost like someone’s waiting at home for me.”

Why can’t he just tell Bonbon that he knows? Even he can’t answer that question. He doesn’t want her to get involved, even though she already is. He can see Bonbon froze in place.

“Were you expecting company?” Bonbon asks.

Anon shakes his head. “Nope.”

Bonbon swallows hard. He can tell that she’s thinking about what to say. Perhaps she too is afraid of what she can say. Why is he pushing her into a corner? Does he want her to say it? Does he feel angry about everything she knows? No, that’s not it. The truth is that he doesn’t want to face the reality. He wants her to tell him a lie, maybe even invite him to stay over for a few days. Yet even he knows that wouldn’t be a normal thing between them. In fact, it would only draw suspicion. He can’t put her in the middle of this.

“Maybe I just left the door unlocked?” Anon adds.

Bonbon slowly nods. “Maybe.”

He doesn’t want to do this. “Mind if I checked?”

He can see Bonbon’s hesitation.

“I don’t mind.” Anon takes off his apron and gets ready to leave. “But, Anon...” He stops and looks back at Bonbon. “You know I’m here for you, right?”

Hearing Bonbon say that actually puts his mind at ease.

“Yeah, I know.”

“I’ll be waiting here for you.”

“It shouldn’t take too long.”

Anon walks out of the kitchen and towards the storefront. This entire ordeal might as well happen sooner rather than later.

* * *

Anon is standing before his home. His sickness has reached its apex. He swallows as much emotion as he can just before entering. When the door opens he notices the saddlebags on the floor. Lyra’s cutie mark are as plain as day. He can hear the soft clip-clop of hooves coming towards the main room. The time has finally come. Lyra rounds the corner with a look of surprised joy.

“Anon!” She gallops and takes him into an embrace. “You’re home early. I wanted to surprise you!”

His skin is on fire. Just being touched by this pony is enough to make him feel a sickness seeping into his body. How can she act so caring? How can she pretend as if everything is alright? Is she that much of a terrible pony? His thoughts are cut off as she leans up and kisses him. On pure instinct, he jerks away from her. She looks up at him confused.

“What’s wrong? I know it’s been awhile, but it’s like you’ve seen a ghost?”

Anon takes hold of each hoof that’s rested on him and gentle pulls them off. When he lets go Lyra lands back onto all fours. She’s still looking at him confused and even an inkling of hurt. The more he looks at her the more he feels sick.

“Lyra...”

“What did Bonbon tell you?” Lyra looks at Anon in anger. 

“She didn’t tell me anything.”

“Then what’s your problem?”

That sickness inside of him is starting to boil. Everything she said and how she acts now. As if everything is alright. Trying to play him for a fool. Not anymore.

“You’re the problem.” Anon looks at Lyra with just as much hostility.

“What did you say?”

“I said you’re the problem you backstabbing cum guzzling whorse!”

Lyra reels back in shock. She wasn’t expecting him to say that.

“How dare you come into my house and try to play me for a fool you tail raising broodmare!” Anon can’t hold any of it back anymore. “Do you think I’m an idiot?! Do you think I’d just let you waltz right back into my life after everything you said?! I heard what you told Bonbon and even before then I had a feeling. How you sent fewer and fewer letters to me as time went on. How they just felt so hollow. I was just a game to you wasn’t I?!”

“Of course!” Lyra comes back with just as much heat. “Who could ever love a creature like you! You’re a monster, even if all the ponies accept you, they’ll never love you!”

“If there’s any monster here, it’s you! You can’t love anything other than yourself!”

“At least I’m not the one who got played!”

“Bitch! I got the milk for free so what the fuck do I care?! That’s all you’re good for anyway!”

Lyra’s face is getting red from rage.

“You’re a disgusting monkey!”

Anon gives her a slow clap. “Whoop dee fucking doo! Like I’ve never heard that one before! But here’s a little reminder for you, bitch. This monkey’s dick wrecked your sloppy loose horse pussy! Shit! I could swear that it was like tossing a hotdog down a hallway!”

“A hallway for a small cock like yours!”

“Small?! Keep this in mind you fucking cunt. Stallions only last a fraction of my stamina. So how many dicks have you been taking to get that loose?”

Lyra is shaking in rage now.

“I don’t need to deal with your shit anymore! I’m leaving!”

Lyra magics her saddle back onto her back and trots past Anon. Anon notices that she left her lyre on the couch. He grabs it in his fit of rage and runs back to the door.

“Hey! You forgot something you cock sucking skank!” 

Anon tosses the lyre at her with all his strength. She looks back just in time for it to smash into her snout. It’s enough to knock her down, but she quickly gets up.

“You piece of shit! I’ll make sure the guard knows about this!”

“Bring it the fuck on you stupid fuck!”

Lyra storms off without saying anything else. Anon is seething with rage right now. He finally looks around the street to see that everyone is looking his way. He takes a slow and steady breath and walks back into his house, slamming the door behind him. That’s when it happens. All of his rage is gone now and the only thing that’s left is sadness. He slides down his door and rests his head on his knees. He doesn’t want to cry over a mare like that, but he can’t stop himself.

* * *

“Did you hear what happened?”

Bonbon tilts her head curious as to what her customer means.

“Hear about what?”

“I guess Anon got into a huge fight with Lyra. Everypony around could hear them shouting at one another.”

Bonbon becomes worried. So Lyra was at Anon’s and Bonbon just left him to deal with that mare alone. 

“Do you know what happened?”

The mare shakes her head. “Not exactly. Just that they were saying horrible things to one another. He even hit Lyra in the face with her lyre.”

Bonbon gasps at hearing that. How bad did it really get? Bonbon can feel her concern growing.

“I never knew Anon was so violent.” The mare adds.

“No!” Bonbon quickly reels herself in. “I-I mean... It was probably just the situation. Anon isn’t violent.”

“I’m not too sure about that. Weren't they really close a few months ago? What could’ve happened between them?”

“I-I don’t know.” Bonbon clears her throat some. “Actually. I’m going to be closing the store a little early today. I have some business I need to attend to.”

“Oh? Alright then. See you later, Bonbon.”

Bonbon gives her best smile as the mare leaves. As soon as she’s gone she quickly runs to the door and flips her sign to closed before she gallops to Anon’s. She needs to make sure he’s alright.

* * *

Once Bonbon gets there she notices that there’s a small regiment of guards at Anon’s home. Not only that but a crowd is gathering as well. She quickly trots up next to a pony to ask them a question.

“What’s going on?”

“The human is being arrested by the guard for assaulting a pony.”

“What?!” Bonbon quickly pushes through the crowd, but by the time she gets to the front she can already see Anon being put into a chariot. “Where are you taking him?!” Bonbon asks a guard.

“We’re going to take the creature to the local dungeon to figure out what’s going on.”

“He didn’t do anything wrong!”

“Were you there to witness the events?”

“Well, no, but I know Anon!”

“Sorry, ma’am, but we have multiple witnesses that report seeing the creature throw something at the pony in question.”

Bonbon looks over to see Lyra with tears in her eyes as she talks to the guard. That conniving cow! She’s doing this on purpose! The guard that was speaking to Bonbon walks over to his group as they pack up and leave to the dungeon. The crowd disperses while whispering about what just happened. The only ponies left are Bonbon and Lyra. Lyra trots up to Bonbon with a smug look on her face.

“I told you. If I can’t get what I want then no pony will.”

Lyra walks away before Bonbon can respond. Oh no, this isn’t going to happen. Bonbon may be powerless to stop this, but she knows somepony who can help. Bonbon runs up to Anon’s door and flings it open. She runs over to a stack of paper sitting beside Anon’s fireplace. He told her all about this direct link to Celestia. She’s the only pony that can help him right now. Bonbon quickly writes a letter.

_Anon is in trouble, please come quick._

She tosses the letter into the fire and watches as it turns to dust and floats away. She hopes the princess isn’t too busy. Not even a few minutes pass before the princess appears at the fireplace. She doesn’t look happy as she looks down at Bonbon.

“Where is Anon?”

“The guards arrested him.”

“Show me where they went.”

* * *

Anon is sitting in his cell as the guards question him.

“So why’d you hit her?”

“I already told you. We were fighting. I was angry and tossed her lyre at her as she was leaving.”

“Big creature like you, you had to know you were going to hurt her.”

“I was hoping.”

The guard slams his hoof against the bars.

“You make me sick. Actually proud of the fact you hit a mare.”

Anon locks eyes with the pony.

“I never hit a mare, I hit a whorse.”

Just then the front door to the jail is thrown open. Anon is surprised to see Celestia standing there in all her glory and she doesn’t look pleased.

“Celestia?” Anon is confused as to how she knew he was here.

The guards were quick to bow as Celestia walks up to the cell door and quickly opens in.

“Get out of there.” She says in a stern tone.

Anon doesn’t question her as he gets up and walks over to her. She even takes off his shackles and tosses them aside.

“How did you know I was here?”

Celestia nods her head to the door she came through. Anon looks over and sees Bonbon standing there. Did she contact the princess to save him?

“Guard, I want to know why _my friend_ was thrown in the dungeon?” Celestia asks the guard.

“H-He hit a mare, Princess.”

Celestia looks back at Anon.

“Is that true?”

“Yeah, it is.”

Celestia’s features soften some.

“What happened?”

Anon lets out a sigh. “Just take a look through my memories. I don’t want to talk about it.”

Celestia gives a nod as she walks up to Anon and rests her horn on his head. When she pulls back there’s a noticeable pain on her face. 

“I see...” She looks over to the guard. “I will deal with Anon’s punishment.”

“Princess that isn’t neces-”

“I said, I’ll deal with this myself.”

Celestia walks out before the guard can reply. Anon is quick to follow her as is Bonbon. Celestia shakes her head some as they walk down towards Anon’s house.

“You should’ve kept your cool, Anon.”

“I know.”

“I understand why you did it, but even so, you can’t do that. Even if we’re friends, you can’t hit other ponies.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry.” Celestia stops as she turns to Anon. “Anon, you’re going to find Lyra and apologize for hitting her.”

Anon’s mind seems to stop as he tries to register what Celestia just said.

 _“What?”_ Anon sticks a finger in his ear to clean is out. “I think I just had a small bout of dementia. Can you please repeat that again?”

Celestia walks up to Anon so they’re face to face. 

“Anon... Listen to me. I know what happened, but you still hit her. It makes me sick to my stomach to even make you do this, but you must. Words are one thing, but you cannot physically harm others. I’m not asking you, I’m telling you. This is your punishment. I don’t want to throw you in the dungeon, Anon. Please don’t make me do that.”

Anon is shaking slightly as he tries to contain his rage. How can she possibly expect him to see that mare again? He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He can’t blame Celestia. She’s just doing her job and he knows how much it probably hurts her to make him do this. After all, she got a front row view of what happened.

“I’ll be there for you, Anon.” Bonbon places a hoof on his hand.

Anon opens his eyes and looks down at Bonbon. 

“Thanks, Bonbon.” Anon looks at Celestia. He can see the hurt in her eyes as clear as day. “I get it, Tia. You can’t play favorites. I’ll do it.”

Celestia wraps him into her wings and gives him a hug. 

“We’re still friends?”

Anon pats her on the withers.

“Yeah, still friends.”

Celestia lets out a sigh as she lets him go.

“I’m needed at the castle. I kinda left a lot on Luna’s plate.”

Anon chuckles at that. “Tell her I’m sorry for taking your time.”

“I’m sure she’s fine. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Alright. See you.”

Celestia teleports in a grand display, as per her usual. Once she’s gone Anon lets out a long sigh. He can’t believe he has to do this. He looks back down to see that Bonbon is still by his side. Well, at least, there’s someone here for him. He looks back at the road to Ponyville.

“Well, no time like the present.”

* * *

As soon as Anon stepped into Ponyville he realized that he has no idea where Lyra lives. It wasn’t something they talked about. Now that he things about it, he’s not too sure what they talked about, if anything. As far as he remembers it was always sex between them. He can recount many conversations he’s had with Bonbon, but not a single one with Lyra. Does he really care about a pony he knows so little about?

“This is a bit awkward, but I have no idea where Lyra lives.” Anon throws it out there.

“What did you two talk about after the sex?” Anon can hear the disgust in her voice.

“Nothing.”

“I know where she lives. Follow me.”

Anon can almost feel Bonbon hostility. It reminds him of a time before they were comfortable around one another. She’s probably not liking the idea of seeing Lyra again, his feelings on that part aren’t so different. A few corners and a house or two later, Bonbon and Anon stand before a small house. Definitely made to fit a single pony.

“Here it is.” Bonbon says.

“Alright. Let’s get this over with.”

Anon knocks on the door and can hear the sound of hooves approaching. Once the door opens, he can see the shocked look on Lyra’s face.

“What are you doing out of the dungeon?!”

If Anon was a more violent man, he would probably slap the shit out of this pony. Physical contact got him into this situation, so it won’t solve anything for him now. 

“I’m going to make this quick, Lyra. I’m sorry for having hit you with your Lyre. It was done in a fit of rage and it never should’ve gotten that bad.”

“I don’t want you to apologise. I want you in a dungeon!” She yells.

Anon can already feel his blood boiling.

“Well, tough shit. I’m not going to be in a dungeon. I already apologized, that’s all I was required to do. Go fuck yourself you whorse.”

Anon turns on his heels and starts walking away. Before he knows it he feels something slam into his back at full force. He hits the ground hard and feels something raining blows down on him.

“You piece of trash! Who do you think you are?!”

Lyra is kicking him all over his body. He makes sure to protect his head as he tries to get this mare off his back. She’s pretty heavy and he can’t get any leverage. Yet something happens, the blows stop and the weight on his back is gone. He quickly rolls over and tries to assess the situation. He can see that Lyra is lying on her side unconscious and Bonbon is breathing heavily with her rear end pointed towards where Lyra is. 

“Did you?” Anon points to Lyra.

Bonbon nods her head. “Yeah and it felt great.” She walks up to Anon. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah. A little sore, but I should be fine.” Anon looks at Lyra, then back to Bonbon. “I think Celestia doesn’t need to know about this.”

Bonbon nods. “I agree. I doubt Lyra will try to get the guards again, seeing as I was here to witness everything.”

Anon looks at Lyra again and gives a small sigh. “I can’t leave her outside. As much as I don’t like her, it just wouldn’t be right.”

Anon dusts himself off and picks Lyra up. He walks her into her home and drops her onto her couch. 

“I guess that’s good enough.”

Anon leaves Lyra in her home. At least, he didn’t leave her outside. He doubts Bonbon would blame him if he did such a thing. Anon winces some as the hits he took start to set in. He grabs his ribs some, as a few hits got him there.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Bonbon asks.

“A few bruises I’m sure, but I don’t think it’s too bad.”

Bonbon shakes her head as she stands onto her hind hooves and rests them on Anon’s shoulders. 

“Look at you...” She looks over the various cuts on him. “Come with me, I’ll get you cleaned up.”

Bonbon falls back onto all fours as she walks towards her shop. Anon doesn’t question her as she follows.

* * *

“Ah! Easy!”

“Quit being a foal.” Bonbon says as she applies more rubbing alcohol onto Anon’s cuts.

“Easy for you to say, that stuff burns.”

“Maybe you should pick your mares better next time.”

“You’re right about that one.”

The room falls silent as Bonbon continues to clean up his wounds. Anon doesn’t know why, but he feels happy right now, even with all the cuts and bruises. It’s as if a weight has been lifted from him. For so long he’s been wondering about Lyra and now that it’s all over, he just feels as if everything is right in the world right now.

“I’m glad it’s all over.” Anon says mostly for himself.

“Is that so?” Bonbon asks.

He chuckles a bit. “Yeah. Now everything just seems perfect now.”

“I wouldn’t call being pummeled by a mare perfect, Anon.”

“Not that... Just, right now. You and me together, still close friends. Lyra couldn’t break that no matter how hard she tried.” Anon turns around to face Bonbon. He rests his hand on her hoof. “I was here when Lyra was talking to you. I’m happy you didn’t take her back. I’m also glad you stood up for me.”

Bonbon looks down to her hooves with a blush on her face.

“W-Well... I couldn’t let her talk like that about you.” She looks up at him with a smile. “Only I can talk like that to you, Monkey boy.”

Anon can feel a smile of his own on his face.

“Whatever you say, Bonny.”

Anon chuckles as he can see her entire face turn red. As he looks into her eyes, he starts to feel a certain thought pop into his mind. It’s been something he’s thought about for a long time, but he’s never once acted on it. Today, however, he feels like taking a risk.

“Bonny... I hope you don’t mind what I’m about to do.”

“Do wha-”

Anon closes the small gap between them as he presses his lips against her’s. It’s a simple kiss, but Anon can feel his heart racing in his chest. He pulls away from her and can see the purely shocked look she’s giving him. Maybe that wasn’t a smart choice? Bonbon probably doesn’t even like him like that.

“I’m sorry about that, I guess you don’t fee-”

Now it’s Anon’s turn to be surprised as Bonbon pushes her lips against his. There’s so much force to her kiss that Anon feels he needs to match her with just as much force. Their kiss is now a fight for dominance as they start to tongue wrestle the other into submission. It’s as if all those years of hate has been turned into passion. Anon has never kissed anyone like this before.

“Mom, I’m home!”

That voice is enough to break them away from each other in a panic. The sound of hooves running up the stairs causes them both to scramble away from one another. Soon Bonbon’s door is thrown open by Twist. She looks at them both in confusion.

“Why are you two up here?” She asks.

“We um...” Bonbon tries to think of something but can’t.

“I had a bit of an accident.” Anon quickly says. “Fell down and your mom was helping clean my wounds.”

Twist winces at that. “Did she use that burning stuff?”

Anon nods. “Yup.”

“Oh, well I hope you’re alright.”

He gives her a reassuring smile. “No worries, Twist.”

She smiles back at him. “Alright, I’ll be in my room.”

Both Bonbon and Anon give Twist a wave as she leaves them alone. Neither one can look at the other as they try to think of what to say. 

Anon clears his throat some. “Do you want to go on a date?”

She looks at Anon with a smile.

“I’ve been waiting awhile for you to ask that you stupid monkey.”

“I guess my simian brain just wasn’t up to snuff.”

“That’s alright, it’s one of the things I like about you.”

They both chuckle at that for a bit before falling back into silence.

“Are you free Saturday?” Anon asks.

“I am.”

“Ok... So, what do we do now?”

“We should get ready for the party tonight.”

Anon can feel himself calming. “Good idea. Do you want to work on the decorations while I make the cake?”

Bonbon can too feel her embarrassment starting to fade.

“Just what I was thinking. We have a few hours, so let’s make sure everything is in order.”

The both of them quickly set off to make sure everything is ready for the party. It’s rather odd for either of them to come to terms with what happened. It just felt so natural and even as they work on setting up the party it’s as if nothing has changed between them. They work in tandem as if they’re one and the embarrassment they felt before didn’t last long. In a weird way, it’s as if they were dating the entire time.


	3. Chapter 3

“It’s time to wake up!”

Anon is forced from his slumber as the feeling of something jumping on top of him registers. It takes him a few seconds to jog his memory, but he knows exactly why this is happening, yet that still doesn’t stop his body from wanting more rest.

“Twist, it’s too early, go back to sleep.” He mumbles still half asleep.

“No way! It’s Hearth's Warming and there’s no way I’ll go back to sleep!”

“Honey, please go back to bed.” Bonbon calls from next to him.

Anon opens his eyes and sees Twist looking down at him with glistening eyes. He knows what’s going to happen next. She does it whenever she wants to get her way.

“Please, Dad?”

He hates it when she pulls the _dad_ card on him. Yet he’d be lying if he didn’t admit that her cute face still melts his heart whenever he looks at her. He knows it’s a weakness of his, but he’d never want to deny Twist anything.

“Alright, Twist.”

“Yeah!” She hops off the bed and out of the bedroom.

Anon looks over at Bonbon as she continues to lay there with her eyes closed.

“I’ll make breakfast.” He says as he leans over and kisses her on the head.

“Don’t let Twist open her presents until I’m up.”

“Alright.”

Anon gets out of bed and stretches a bit before he stumbles after Twist. With a yawn, he walks out of his bedroom and looks down the hall and sees Twist waiting for him.

“Well?!” She shouts.

Anon points to the bathroom. 

“Give me a minute, Twist. Then I’ll make you your favorite pancakes.”

She smiles brightly at that.

“Really?!”

“Yup, so please be patient.”

Twist runs off towards the front room as Anon walks into the bathroom. He washes his face some and looks himself over in the mirror. It’s been two years since he asked Bonbon out on a date. It all seems so surreal now. Their date wasn’t anything special and nothing was said as they knew pretty much everything about one another. It was odd how they’ve gotten so close during that time, it was as if they were already together without either one knowing about it. 

As far as the Lyra thing, she left town a few days after their altercation. Neither Bonbon nor Anon has heard from her since. They know she’s still around in the music scene, but it looks like she’s been living her own life as far as they can tell. After a few months, Anon asked Bonbon if she wanted to get a place together. Some place where they could relax and keep the store as a store. It took a bit of convincing, but Bonbon agreed. A year later and they were officially man and pony. 

Twist couldn’t have been happier with the arrangement. Not only was Anon living with them but she now actually had a father figure. Anon never expected Twist to call him dad, but he will admit he got a little teary in the eye when she did. So it’s been a normal day today for the three of them. Another Hearth’s warming with his family.

“Dad, you have mail.” Twist’s voice says from behind the bathroom door.

“Come in.”

Twist walks into the bathroom and has a letter in her mouth. It carries Celestia’s seal on it. He takes it from her and opens it.

_Hello, Anon. How are you on this fine Hearth’s warming? I know that you’re rather busy with your life in Ponyville, but I would like to invite you to a special dinner event that I’m holding. Don’t worry, only close friends will be coming. The elements and their family, my sister and, of course, you and your family, should you accept. I will understand if you wish to be alone with those you hold dear, but if you would like to join us, my doors will be open for you._

“What does it say?” Twist asks.

“Celestia wants us to visit.”

“Cool! Are we going?”

Anon scratches the back of his head. 

“I’m not too sure. Twilight is going to be there. I know she’s a sweet mare, but she always gives me a dirty look when I talk to Celestia for a long time.”

Twist rolls her eyes. “Dad you need to be there for your friend. It doesn’t matter what other ponies think.”

He nods at that. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. We’ll talk to your mom about it. First, let’s make breakfast.”

Nothing else needs to be said as Twist runs out of the bathroom. Twist is right, they go to the castle every year, Anon owes it to Celestia to be there. After all, she did get Twist into that school.

* * *

“So, what do you think?” Anon asks as Bonbon, Twist and himself finish breakfast.

“You know I have no problem with going to the castle for Hearth’s Warming.” Bonbon says. “If you want to go, then we’ll go.”

“I know how you don’t like traveling in the carriage she sends.”

“It’s fine. I’ll be fine.”

“Do you want her to teleport us there?”

“No, no, she’s very busy. I’m fine with the carriage.”

“I’ll send her a letter and ask her if she can teleport us.”

“Seriously, Monkey man, it’s fine.”

“Well, I’ll still ask. I want us all to be comfortable.”

“Speaking of comfortable. How are you going to deal with Twilight this year?”

Anon scratches his chin at that. He has a few ideas, one being better than the others.

“Well, I know Luna is a collector of really old and ancient books. I was going to ask her if I could borrow one, then give it to Twilight.”

“Are you sure that’ll work?”

He nods. “Yeah, I know her a bit through Celestia. She tells me how much she loves to learn and read. I think there’s a high chance that Luna has stuff Twilight has never seen before.”

“Are you and Luna still on good terms?”

“After last time?” Bonbon nods. “She’s fine. She understood it was a joke.”

“I don’t know, she looked pretty mad when you and Celestia cast a magical dye in her mane.”

“As I said, she’s fine. From what I hear, she and Celestia have a bit of a nice competition that goes on between them to this day. It’s really brought Luna out of her shell.”

“That’s good to hear. So will it be held at the same time?”

“I’d guess so. Celestia is rather punctual.”

“Great, we can open gifts and relax before the party.”

“Alright. I’ll send Celestia a letter right now.”

“Don’t take too long.”

Anon gets up from his seat and heads to the front room. He walks over to the fireplace where the eternal flame still burns strong, moving it to this house was rather easy, as the flame is warm and not hot. He writes a letter to Celestia and tosses it inside. A few minutes pass and the flames begin to flicker rapidly before shooting out a letter.

_I’m happy to hear that you’ll be joining us. I’d also be happy to teleport you here. How does twelve twenty-nine sound?_

Anon writes a letter agreeing and tosses it inside. A few moments later and a letter comes flying out.

_Perfect. I still have a few things to attend to before the party. Happy Hearth’s Warming, Anon._

Anon chuckles a bit as he grabs another piece of paper.

_Happy Hearth’s Warming to you too, Tia._

He tosses that letter in and walks back into the kitchen where he finds Bonbon and Twist working together to wash the dishes. Bonbon looks over her withers towards Anon.

“What time?”

“Twelve twenty-nine.”

“Great, that leaves us plenty of time. Do you want to help us here so we can head to the living room?”

Anon nods. “No problem.”

* * *

The three of them stand ready for the party. It’s only a few minutes until the agreed upon time. There’s not much to say about what gifts Twist got. Mostly things for school and various other stuff she had her eyes on for awhile. Anon and Bonbon got hoof had gifts from Twist and they were happy to have them. They relaxed and just talked about everyday things. Once the time was near they made sure they were ready and standing in wait. Anon notices the flames of the fire flicker a bit and a letter flies out.

_Are you ready?_

Anon quickly write his letter and tosses it in. That’s all that’s needed as the three of them appear in Canterlot. Celestia is standing before them, Anon notices that they’re inside of the royal dining hall. It’s decorated for the season. A tree, lights and other various steamers to make everything festive. 

“I’m glad you could come.” Celestia speaks aloud.

“Always great to see a friend.” Anon says as he walks up to Celestia and hugs her.

She returns the hug just as easily.

“That it is.” She pulls back and walks up to Bonbon. “Pleasure to see you again. How’s the store?”

“Better than ever, Princess.”

“That’s good news.” She then looks down at Twist. “How are you?”

“Great! I can’t wait to start school this year!”

Celestia faked a gasp. “Has it really been that long?”

Twist nods her head vigorously. “Yup!”

“Well, then I guess a present is in order?” 

Celestia produces a gift from her wing and offers it to Twist.

“What is it?!” Twist quickly grabs it.

“Why don’t you open it and find out?”

Anon and Bonbon are both curious as they watch Twist open her gift. What Twist pulls out is a uniform.

“What’s this?” Twist asks confused.

Celestia chuckles a bit. “That’s the school uniform.”

“Uniform?” Anon asks.

Celestia nods. “Yes, it’s a recent change. I must say it does make the fillies and colts look adorable.”

“Well, Twist. What do you say?” Bonbon adds.

“Thank you, aunt Celestia.”

“My, my, she’s calling me aunt?” Celestia looks at Anon. “Are we that close?”

“You’ll always be family to me, Tia.”

She giggles at that and looks down at Bonbon.

“I’m sorry to ask this, but may I steal him away for a bit? It’s been so long since we’ve talked.”

Bonbon shakes her head.

“I don’t mind at all.”

Bonbon watches as Anon and Celestia walk over to a rather barren part of the room. Since she’s here, she might as well look around. So far the room is rather empty as Anon, Bonbon and Twist were the first to arrive. They aren’t the only ones here. Luna is talking to a few guards and the door to the dining room opens showing the elements and their family entering inside. Bonbon recognizes all of them, as living in Ponyville she tends to run into them a lot. Twilight is the first through the door and has a large smile on her face as she looks around the room.

Her smile fades some as her gaze falls onto Anon. A loud laugh echos in the room and Bonbon looks over to see Celestia laughing as Anon moves his hands around in an animated fashion. It seems that Anon is telling one of his jokes. Bonbon can’t understand how the princess can even find enjoyment from those jokes. She swears it’s only the princess and Anon that find his jokes funny. It’s not like the princess is faking it either, she looks like she’s genuinely enjoying the joke.

It’s still odd for Bonbon to see her ruler acting like this. For so long she’s seen the princess as a higher power, somepony that’s serious and strong. Yet whenever she’s around Anon she’s like a normal pony. Not to mention that she laughs so publically around him that it almost makes everypony around want to laugh as well. Seeing how close those two are, how it seems they have their own world. She can understand why Twilight might be jealous. Anon seems to have a true friendship with the princess. One that no pony before has ever accomplished.

Celestia rests a hoof on Anon’s shoulder as they start to calm a bit from their laughing fit. They’re too far away from Bonbon to hear what they’re talking about but the both of them have large smiles on their faces. An odd thought pops into her mind. Now that she looks at them from afar, they almost look like lovers. Of course, it could just be how motherly the princess is but there seems to be this odd thing between them. Bonbon isn’t jealous, of course, but it makes her wonder.

“Mom, do you mind if I go play with the others?”

Bonbon looks down at her daughter.

“Sure, Twist. If you need anything then find either me or Anon.”

“Ok.”

Bonbon watches Twist walk over to the other fillies. The crusaders if she remembers correctly. She knows that they play from time to time. It’s nice to know that her daughter plays well with others. Sure she’ll miss her friends when she comes to study in Canterlot, but she hopes that her bright attitude will help her make new friends quickly.

“I’m back.”

Bonbon flinches at Anon’s voice. She quickly looks up to see him standing there with a look of concern.

“Sorry to scare you like that.” Anon wasn’t expecting her to react like that.

“Oh! Sorry, was just thinking about something.” She looks past him before returning her gaze to him. “Where’s the princess?”

Anon nods his head to the side. Bonbon follows his direction and sees Celestia talking to Twilight. 

“We both noticed Twilight. So Tia didn’t want to make her student wait to talk.”

“That makes sense.”

Anon nods. “So what were you thinking about?”

“Just a silly thought.”

“Hmm? A silly thought. That’s rare. What was it about?”

“I just noticed how close you and the princess are. If we weren’t together, I’d think you two were dating.”

“Well, it’s not like we didn’t try at one point. Remember?”

It takes a second for Bonbon to register that. “What?!” 

Her shout catches the attention of the entire room. Anon chuckles nervously as he kneels down to whisper to Bonbon.

“Didn’t we talk about this?”

She shakes her head. “No!” She whispers.

“Well... We tried dating, before the Lyra thing.”

“Really? What happened? You two seem so great together!”

Anon shrugs. “I can’t tell you why, Bonny. We just kinda never got to that point. We tried, but it just never felt right. We’re a lot closer because of it but there's no romantic feelings shared between us.” Bonbon lets out a sigh of relief. “Were you worried?”

Bonbon shakes her head. “No. It just seemed odd when I thought about it.”

“I guess. We never told anyone about our relationship either. Behind closed doors, so please, keep this between us.”

“I get it. I’ll keep my muzzle shut.” Bonbon looks at the princess, then back at Anon. “What’s she like in private?”

“I’m fine with telling you, but not here.” Anon looks at the crowded room.

“Alright. I’ll hold you to that.”

Anon rises back up and looks around the room.

“I need to find Luna. If I can get that book then that’ll keep Twilight occupied.” He looks down at Bonbon. “Will you be fine by yourself?”

“You ask that every year. Yes, I’ll be fine. I have ponies I want to talk to as well.” Bonbon looks over at Pinkie. “Pinkie and I are planning some interesting crossover recipes. We just need to iron out a few details.”

“Sounds fun. I’ll be sure to stop by later.” Anon quickly walks off where Luna is talking to a small orange filly, Scootaloo if Bonbon remembers correctly. Bonbon even spots Twist already mingling with the other fillies as well. This is perfect. Now all she has to do is find Pinkie and she can get to work.

* * *

“Hmm... I’ll have to think about that Pinkie.”

“What’s to think about?! A lollipop cupcake would be great!”

“What if somepony breaks a tooth?”

“They’ll be fine. Zecora also has a pretty cool potion to solve that problem.”

“I just worry about fillies or colts choking. It’s a real danger, Pinkie.”

Pinkie rubs a hoof on her chin.

“I guess you’re right. What if we crushed the lollipops into a powder?”

Bonbon nods. “That could work.”

“Alright, so how about tomorrow you bring over some lollipops and we can make a few prototypes?”

“I think I can manage that.”

“Great! Now if you don't’ mind, I’d like to sample the punch.” Pinkie tosses her head forwards some and produces an alligator from her mane that’s attached to her spit curl. “It’s gummy’s favorite.”

Bonbon can only shake her head as Pinkie happily trots towards the punch. Now that’s all over, Bonbon looks around the room to see how everypony is doing. She notices that Twist is playing with her friends, thankfully not getting into too much trouble. Luna is handing Anon a book as he talks to her, obviously giving thanks for her lending him the book. Bonbon watches with interest as Anon walks over to Twilight with the book in hand. 

He grabs her attention and Twilight looks hesitant until he shows her the book. Even from afar Bonbon can see Twilight’s eyes light up a bit as she moves closer to look at the book. She looks up at Anon and says something and he turns around and points over at Luna. He then looks back at Twilight and says something back. There’s a look of surprise and intrigue in her eyes as she takes the book from Anon and gives what Bonbon assumes is a thanks. 

She’s quick to open the book and start reading as Anon walks over to Celestia who is talking to Shining Armor and Cadance. Anon pats her flanks briefly to grab her attention. He nods his head at Twilight and Celestia simply smiles at him as he gives her a wave and walks towards Bonbon. Once he’s close enough he calls out to her.

“Having fun?” Anon asks.

Bonbon nods. “I am. So how’d the book thing go?”

“I think Luna will be having more company over. It seems that Twilight didn’t know about Luna’s collection. I’m sure they’ll be close friends.”

“Aren’t you going to talk to Celestia some more now that Twilight is occupied?”

Anon shakes his head. “Nah. There are more than enough ponies she wants to talk to. I don’t want to take all of her time.”

“That’s sweet of you.”

“I can talk to Celestia whenever. Some of these ponies are rather busy. Especially Cadance. Running the crystal empire must be hard work.”

Bonbon can agree to that.

“Are you hungry?” She asks feeling a bit hungry.

Anon rubs his stomach. “I could eat.”

“Let’s grab something from the snack table.”

“Good idea.”

Bonbon and Anon head over to the snack table to mingle with all of the other ponies. It’s rare for them to be meeting and chatting with so many ponies from Ponyville, but it’s times like this that reminds them that they have more friends than they realize.

* * *

“Thanks again for coming.” Celestia hugs Anon.

“Anytime, Tia.” Anon breaks from the hug and pats Luna on the head. “Later, Loony.”

She smacks his hand from her head. 

“Don’t you dare lay your claws on my mane.”

He chuckles as he moves over towards Bonbon.

“Are you ready?” Celestia asks.

“Yep. See you soon.”

“See you soon.”

In a flash Bonbon, Twist and Anon are returned home. It’s already seven at night and the three of them are exhausted.

“That was fun.” Anon says as he walks to the couch and falls onto it.

“Yes it was.” Bonbon does the same.

Twist gives a yawn as she blinks heavily. Anon notices this and grabs her attention.

“Get ready for bed, Twist. I’ll be up in a few minutes.”

“Ok.”

Twist walks to the bathroom to get ready for bed while Anon and Bonbon take a minute to relax.

“I guess we should get ready for bed as well.” Bonbon says with a yawn.

“Yeah. You take a shower and I’ll make sure Twist is all set for the night.”

Bonbon leans over and kisses Anon on the cheek.

“See you in bed.”

“I won’t take long.”

Anon is now alone in the living room as he sits and thinks about his entire life. His arrival, the friends he’s made and the love of his life. He still thinks about his past, it’s not just something he can forget but at least he knows that his family would be proud of what he has now. A loving partner and daughter to call his own. Speaking of which, he can’t leave the both of them waiting. Anon gets up from the couch and walks to Twist’s room. She’s already in bed waiting for him. He walks over and tucks her in properly just before he takes a seat at her bedside.

“Dad?”

“Yes, Sweetheart?”

“Can you tell me a story?”

“What do you want to hear?”

“Tell me something new.”

Anon feels a smile on his face.

“I guess there is one story that I have in mind.”

“Is it a happy story?”

“I’d like to think so.”

“Alright.”

Anon takes a few seconds to compose his thoughts.

“It all starts when a pony was walking down the street of Canterlot with his sister. Never in all of his years would he expect what was to happen next.”

“What happened?” Twist asks with interest.

“He woke up in another world.”

* * *

_**"Sugar and spice"** _

* * *


End file.
